


Just Shut Up

by Arianna_sofia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x14, F/M, Hate fucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna_sofia/pseuds/Arianna_sofia
Summary: "I fucking hate you Reaken.""I know sweetheart"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got a request for Malia and Theo.... I can't decide what I think about these two.  
> *****  
> "Can you write one with Malia and Theo in 5x14 but they end up fucking. Kinda hate fucking

Malia POV  
I can feel the deep holes under my eyes closing up. The skin sewing itself together.  
I stand up moving myself out of Theos space.  
And then I'm sprinting, not running, sprinting out of the operating theater, thru the tunnels, and out passed Theos truck into the edge of the woods.  
My leg hits something and I'm lying face down in the dirt.  
I look up and see a black wolf sitting on its haunches. "What the fuck Theo!" I scream at the wolf. I see the closest thing to a smirk plastered on his long snout. And god does it make me want to punch him in the face!

I see fur turning to skin and then a very naked Theo is standing in front of me. I'm kneeling on the ground, brushing myself off, and now at eye level with something that I don't want to see.  
"Not even a thank you sweetheart?" He flashed the same god damn smirk at me for the thousandth time and I decided this was going to be the last time. I'm going to wipe that shit from his perfectly crafted face regardless of the fact that he just helped me.

"Can you get that thing out of my face." I gesture to his dick, which I'm not gonna lie was quite the site.  
He didn't move just crossed his arms over his chest. I can feel my eyes roll into my head at this point feeling like I'm looking into my own brain.  
I stand, Theo clearly pleased that I didn't press the issue further.  
I side step passed him and kept walking. "Awe I kinda liked how you looked on your knees...And where do you think you're going? " He asked. Getting away from your smug ass face and prefect fucking body. I thought.  
"Oh so you think I have a perfect body?" I flipped around, face palming myself at the same fucking time. Well fuck me sideways its hard to keep my mouth shut after years of talking in growls and barks.  
I'm looking into his sharp green eyes, with my arms crossing over my chest.

I can't do this anymore.

I grab his face and kiss him, hard. I feel his hands on my ass and he's lifting me. I wrap my legs around his waist.  
We weren't far from his truck and he somehow makes his way there without dropping me or tripping.  
He must have left the car unlocked because he clearly wasn't hiding his keys up his ass. He places me in the back seat and closes the door behind himself. "I fucking hate you Reaken." I grit through me teeth. "I know sweetheart." He replied. He practically rips through my shorts and pulls them down my legs. He undoes my boots as I pull my shirt off and unclip my bra. "You better be on the pill." Theo said with a slight laugh.  
I just push his face back to my skin and me goes on sucking and kissing my legs. It was electrifying getting pleasure from someone I hate with every fiber of me being. It felt so wrong it had to be right.

I don't want to think about how many times he's done this because damn was he good. Theos kisses were expertly placed and left little tingles everywhere they were put. I dragged his face back to mine and we kiss again, all tongue and teeth with absolutely no affection. "So are you gonna fuck me or not?" I asked, hating how breathless I sounded. "Getting there." Was all he said.  
Theo ducked his head down again and sucked and licked at my nipples, making me see stars, like I said an expert.  
He pulled my panties down my legs and threw them into the front of the car.  
"Oh Mal you're so pretty down here." He smirked again, his face level with my wet heat. "Just shut up! And wipe the smirk!" I spat at him.  
He didn't but I couldn't have cared less now he was sucking on my clit and spreading my legs to bury two fingers inside me curling them in a breathtaking way.  
"Finally." I managed to say.  
He laughed actually laughed and went back to what he was doing.  
Only Theo Reaken  
But from what I could tell he was getting impatient.  
Theo flipped me onto my stomach so fast I think I blacked out for a second. I brought myself into my hands and knees on the leather seat and looked out the window.  
He bit my ass.  
"Just you just fucking bite my ass?!" He didn't answer just buried his cock balls deep inside me with absolutely no warning. "Oh god!" I shrieked.  
"There is none sweetheart." He gritted through his teeth.  
Now this is hate fucking. I rock back and forth on his length him doing the same practically falling out with every thrust.  
Theo bites and sucks my shoulders in a vengeful way.  
I can feel the familiar build in the bottom of my stomach, I throw my head back, and I can feel myself clenching around him making it that much better.  
"Oh god, that's perfect! You're absolutely perfect!" He groaned. Squeezing my hips so hard I know there'll be bruises.  
A couple more thrusts and I'm falling apart screaming, moaning, and pulsing around his cock.  
I could fell him pull out and I whined from the loss.  
I could feel something warm being spread onto my ass and lower back. As he groaned and hissed with his orgasm.  
I couldn't even hold myself up anymore and collapsed onto my chest.  
When I finally was able to breath again I sat up feeling his cum spread onto his leather seating. "Fuck you" I said as I quickly pulled on my clothes using a shirt of his I found on the floor to clean up his mess.  
I sat in the passenger seat and waited for him to get his clothes from outside the treatment plant.  
He got into the truck and looked at me. "Now I don't think you mean that sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there you go I hope it wasn't awful. Short as all mother fuck but hopefully not awful...


End file.
